nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
RC Shroober
RC Shroobers are enemies that appear in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. They appear in Yoob's Belly, and are found tormenting the Yoshis held there. RC Shroobers are light blue Shroobs with purplish-pink spots that have radio antennae within their head. They are usually seen with small robotic bombs in the overworld that they use to attack the Mario Bros., and normally fight in groups of two or three. Two of the six Yoshis required to open the second area of Yoob's Belly are each being tormented by an RC Shroober, using their antennae to control a small machine scaring the Yoshi; each RC Shroober fights the Bros. and their baby selves alone once their machine is destroyed. One controls a robot bomb like the others encountered in the overworld, and Mario dispatches the robot with a press of the A button, causing the RC Shroober to attack him. The other controls a small UFO, and is behind a thick wall that blocks it and the Yoshi off. The baby Mario Bros. must Baby Drill under a set of bars to enter a nearby area with a fountain, then use the Baby Pump to shoot the moving UFO with water twice. This causes it to short circuit and then eventually explode, blowing a hole in the wall and allowing the four of them to enter and fight it. Defeating them saves the two Yoshis, who assist the others in moving the Chomp Rock that opens the next section. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its 3DS remake, a single RC Shroober can be seen among the other frozen Shroobs if the player uses the Jump Helmet attack during the optional boss battle against three Shroobs. Battle RC Shroobers place their hands to their head and point their antennae in the direction of the Mario Bros., with the radio waves they produce pointing upward if Mario or Baby Mario is the first target, and downward if first targeting Luigi or Baby Luigi. The amount of antennae used determines the device that they control, as shown in the overworld. The RC Shroobers use a single antenna to call the robotic bombs, which runs in a circle trying to ram each of the Bros.; the bomb explodes on contact if it hits, with the Shroober jumping and emitting an excited cackling noise. If they hop about before summoning the explosive, it stalls for a moment before attacking. The bomb can be dodged by jumping, and stomping the robot causes it to run towards the RC Shroober and explode, damaging it. If avoided long enough, the bomb eventually explodes harmlessly on its own. RC Shroobers use two antennae to call a small UFO that hovers over one of the Bros. pairs and beams them into it; the baby Mario brother on that adult brother's back must hammer the UFO before it pulls them in and damages them. Hammering the UFO sends it crashing into the RC Shroober and damages it.